fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 05 - Provocation - Elementary
'Interval 05 - Provocation - Elementary, '''It is the First Part of the Interval 05 right after the Dark Signal Delta Squad left with no other choice but to continue to search for Snake Fist. They witness Cedric Griffin being murdered by Alma in the Ruin City of Fairport. This Level featuring more and more of the Armacham Forces and Replica Forces fighting each other in the round of locating any of the witnessess and murdering them and evidence to be destroyed. At the end of the level, the Dark Signal Delta Force regroup together and another interference by Alma is encountered as Michael Becket and Harold Keegan get a headache and are knocked out. Walkthrough Intel: 4 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: None QTE Encounters: 2 Back to School Hello, and welcome to the Wade Elemantary School, (or Primary School if you are American). Despite we lose the team leader, Snake Fist still needs to be helped, so after some cutscenes, you are put in front of the school, with Lt. Stokes, you should be okay. The door is blocked, look to your right, hit the padlock and get doen there, don't forget to scavange the area first, especially if you didn't use the Elite Powered Armor in the last mission. Head in the lower classroom, here you will find the 39th piece of intel “Conference Request” under “Wade Elementary” (M8I1), on the floor near teacher's desk. Lift the bookshelf to get to the corridor, your system will go crazy again, and your buddy Specters will appear again, don't worry, none of them are hostile, at least for now. Basically you are pretty safe when Lt. Stokes is around. Head upstairs to see some dead ATC Black Ops Soldiers, looks like they had their last stand, collect everything you can, ammunition for assault rifle, gadgets, health and armor, you will need them later. At the end of the hallway, where you see a Specter explodes, you will see the 40th piece of intel “Status Report” under “Armacham” (M8I2). Go back and get in the classroom, the 41st piece of intel “School Attendance” under “Wade Elementary” (M8I3) is on a shelf by a globe and projector. The room is on the left of the Canned food drive sign. You should get this one with no problem, as you will go to this room in order to progress. Later on you cross the narrow area, which has birds that freaks Lt. Stokes out, you see a Specter run away, drop down. Get ready and open the next door. A cutscene will play, and the door behind you vanishes, Alma's trick again huh? You are now alone, and need to be ready to fight some tough enemies. Remeber to keep some ammo for the missile launcher? Now is the time to use them, you should have at least seven missiles that makes this and the next mission are easier to beat. Enter the music classroom, you see a Remnant playing the piano (if you listen carefully, its actually the main theme for F.E.A.R. 2) Don't start anything yet, keep you light off and low profile, find a comfortable position to fire the missile, avoid to be detected by it before you shoot or you will have a hard time to aim. Also, do this with Slow-Mo is also very important, if aimed well, you only need three missiles to kill it, which means it can be killed in single Slow-Mo use. Watch where you shoot, if you are in the blast zone you will kill yourself as well. Alternatively, sniper rifle headshot is a good choice, but NOT recommended because this weapon has better uses. You will need the sniper rifle in later missions. Ultra92 and PK470 also can be used, although very risky and time & ammo-consuming. You can even just scavange the FD-99 used by the puppets, but such move is not wise on Hard, as this Remnant can kill you very quickly, wipe it out as fast you can to prevent taking too much damage. You should save at least two missiles to make the later part of the mission safer. There is a Medkit and Armor vest in the music classroom if you need them. Alternatively, go past the piano and look right, find the object needs to be moved, move two objects to crawl through, problem solved. Either way, move two objects and crouch through. Paranormal Activity Galore Now you will enter the infamous haunted school corridor, anyone played the F.E.A.R. 2 demo should recognize this place. Although it changed slightly. Your system will go dim, screen will turn grey and flashlight will be more and more useless, until you need to use the flashing light in the corridor to navigate. Specter activity here is intense, and most of them want to kill you. Just to be safe, kill any of them. The automatic shotgun works very well, but Assault Rifle also works. Head for the right side of the room with a mulfunctioned projector, move the projector to reveal the seventh Reflex Injector. Now head for the blooded and dark hallway, you need to be ready to shoot at all times because Specters will appear at any time and any location. But if you go to the left side of the long hallway, facing the blooded corridor, no Specter can get behind you. Your flashlight willbe useless here, but the flashing light will be enough to show you where to go. Prepare yourself and wait for the slow-mo meter to refill, because the safest way to pass is to get through in one slow-mo use. It's quite an unnerving to go in there, take a deep breath, and go. Once you moved front, don't pull back or this will make it worse for yourself. As you move, kill every Specter you see, quickly make a left U-turn, break the glass and head to the computer room pronto, rush to the red double door and you job is done, you may have to kill seven to ten Specters in the process, but the longer you stay, more enemies you will have to deal with. Approach the opened red doors with caution, you should see something not right in front of you, be ready for a QTE as Alma will rush and try to hug you, she still wants you badly so you better resist and reject her sexy offer. A cutscene will play and the paranormal activity will cease. Courtyard Assault There are some dead ATC Black Ops Soldier, get the supplies they left and go to the courtyard, you will find a Medkit before you reach the door. Be very cautious here, because there are five Replica Soldiers, two Replica Heavy Troopers come out at the far side, they are agile, accurate and angry about your presence, low and slow, find a good piece of cover and return fire with assault rifle, still, keep the sniper rifle, don't use it yet. The assault rifle is good enough for this mission. You may have to retreat back to the room if you are being flanked or a thrown grenade flies toward your direction. There are some cover in the area where you come from, but be careful for shotgun guy and thrown grenade, both are capable of killing you in a heartbeat. After they are all dead, go to where they are coming from. Be careful, one more Replica Heavy Trooper is waiting for you inside. You will see some supplies and a missile launcher, shock grenade, proximity mine, and an Armor vest. Use these wisely, especially the Aromr vest, only pick it up while you have no armor. You may notice a helicopter crashed near your location a few monents eariler, that thing has ruptured the gas pipe and the gas has ignited. You have to find the valve and turn that off to let you get through. Come outside, you will see a REV6 Powered Armor being air-dropped right in front of you. Stand back to the building, get behind the column for cover, you can either use missile launcher or assault rifle, I prefer the latter, you can fire two missiles at it and let the assault rifle do the rest of the job. Don't forget to use the gadgets, dump two proximity mines, two frag grenades and use shock grenade to make your attack more safely. Once that thing is blown to smithereens, go collect anything you need, head for the ramp to your right once you are done, prepare the incendiary grenades, we can roast some enemies with these. You have about four more spare incendiary grenades available in the courtyard, so why don't you use them? Go to the second classroom after you go up the ramp and you will find the 42nd piece of intel “Event Flyer” under “Wade Elementary” (M8I4). Head left, get downstairs to find an extra Medkit. Go back to the 2nd level and out of the window, you will fight four Replica Soldiers and one Replica Heavy Trooper later, move slowly and always behind cover, blow the electrical box up for a safer approach. Enemies will only appear at your front. So be ready to use slow-mo and take them out one-by one and you will have no problem. Keep a low-and-slow profile, rush here will only get yourself raped by the enemy. Once you reach the classroom, get your missile launcher out and aim at the red door, fire a missile at it as soon as the door opens. This is quite similar to the last mission, which an asshole Replica Heavy Trooper waiting to ambush you, which in most cases, instant-kill. Blow that sucker up with missile is the best way, if you throw grenade it will not work on him for some reason. Here you will find another Armor vest, keep it for later or pick it up if you have no armor. Now go out the window to your right, keep going and three more Replica Soldiers and two Replica Heavy Troopers will jump down or appear in front of you. Use the electrical box to stun some of them, this area is excellent to use gadgets like incendiary grenade. Use Slow-Mo and screw them with your automatic shotgun while they are on fire. You can use shock grenade and frag as well, the combination of these is almost an overkill. Regroup with your team After you kill everyone, this area is free of enemies, you can go back and get more supplies, and finally you will find the valve that turn off the gas. You are cleared to pass after the fire is out. You can see a crashed Mi-24 Hind-D Helicopter in front of you, however in order to get to the hole behind it, you need to use Slow-mo to get pass to avoid the rotating blades, which can hurt you if you touch it. Sgt. Keegan has encountered heavy resistance in the admin area, he needs your assistance. Drop down you will see Lt. Stokes and Sgt. Keegan waiting for you. STOP and prepare yourself for another QTE, right after the cutscene starts. This has caught many players off-guard in their first plathrough, hope you are not the one of them. After this, you and Keegan will collapse, mission complete. Notes It is possible that the first QTE mistakenly spawns the player in a halfway out-of-bounds position, weirding out their vision of the map and the following Courtyard sequence. This causes the player to see mostly darkness and skybox around them, with enemies still spawning and shooting at them. Restarting from the last checkpoint should fix the issue. Some players report that the 2nd QTE in this mission is impossible to pass, no matter how fast you tap the correct button, Alma will still kill the player. Meaning the game is no longer being able to complete, this issue is a major glitch, and what causes it is unknown. I never run into problem like this, as the v1.05 of F.E.A.R. 2 is very stable and very clean from glitches, that doesn't mean the game is glitchless (actually no game is without them). If you are the one of the unlucky few that encounter this problem, I suggest you update your game to version 1.05. Or go to forums that focus on glitches in F.E.A.R. 2. Sometimes restart the whole mission can fix this issue. The same problem might occur in mission Approach, the way to fix the issue should be the same. Some said this mission is too hard due to lack of supplies, that's probably you spend too much resource in the last mission. You will need to be able to cope with any weapon, and use the right gun at the right situation to keep yourself from being outgunned. If you really need some more gear, you can start the mission from the main menu rather than loading your save files, This is NOT recommended on Hard as your equipment will be reset, losing better weapons means you will have a harder time complete these missions. Still, these guns are doable even for the hardest firefights, but you need skill to pull that off. However, players with ''this kind of skill rarely have problems about no enough ammunition or gadgets. The mission "Top" and onwards are not recommended to play on Hard if you play F.E.A.R. 2 for the first time, you will go through a lots of frustrations and failures, you should at least, experience it on Normal, have an overall idea about what you will face, then make a jump to Hard. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals